beeswarmsimulator_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
2 new fields: Coconut Field and Pepper Patch * Spirit Bear: An elderly bear who's seen more than the others. Take part in 30 difficult quests to earn yourself bountiful rewards, specifically the elusive item, Spirit Petals ** Coconut Crab: A huge boss that guards access to the Coconut Cave. It can dish out and tank hits well, and the faster you kill it, the more rewards you get *** Two new shops: Petal Shop and Coconut Cave. These two shops contain four new end-game items *** Wind Shrine: A mysterious monument that has withstand the test of time. Donating items to it may yield some interesting results... including Windy Bee **** Returning Traveling Bear, Sun Bear: Sun Bear returns for the third time. He's not here to vacation, however. He needs your help. Bean Bugs have accidentally broken out from his cage. Complete his quest line and earn yourself 250 Tickets **** Four new end-game items: Coconut Canister, Coconut Clogs, Petal Belt, and Petal Wand **** New mobs: Aphids and Bean Bugs: ***** Aphids: These pesky creatures spawn from leaves occasionally. Defeating them awards some items ***** Bean Bugs: Bugs released by Sun Bear, these passive mobs appear in fields to spit Jelly Beans all over the field **** New raid boss, Wild Windy Bee: A bee that causes massive destruction in fields when encountered. You'll need to face this bee head on if you want to try and tame one **** New bee, Windy Bee!: An ethereal event type as powerful as the weather itself. It can only be tamed ***** donating Cloud Vials to the Wind Shrine ***** New items: Coconut, Tropical Drink, Cloud Vial, and Spirit Petal. ***** Memory Match: A match-minigame type game. Match card pairs together in order to win items ***** Item Hotbar: Toggle keys are no more. Drag consumable items in the hotbar to use them with keys 1-6. ***** Map alterations: ****** Glass over Red HQ removed ****** Players can now pass through the trees in the Pine Tree Forest without getting stuck ****** Mantises in the Pine Tree Forest spawn under the biggest trees ****** One of the Scorpions in the Rose Field spawn under the roses. ***** Balance Changes: ****** Instant Conversion is buffed more while pollen collection is nerfed slightly in order to have less trips to the Hive. ****** Accessory changes ******* Mid-game masks (Honey Mask, Fire Mask, Bubble Mask) now have their own passive. Gummy Mask, Demon Mask, and Diamond Mask also own these passives respectively if the player have the mid-game mask correlated to them (Honey to Gummy, Fire to Demon, Bubble to Diamond). ******* Honeycomb Belt: +120% to +100% Loot Luck, +100,000 Capacity lost ******* Honey Mask: +150% to +50% Honey from Tokens, +15% to +12% Bee Ability Rate ******* Fire Mask: x1.7 to x1.5 Red Pollen, +11% to +15% Bee Ability Rate, +20% Instant Red Conversion added ******* Bubble Mask: x1.7 to x1.5 Blue Pollen, +11% to +15% Bee Ability Rate, +20% Instant Blue Conversion added ******* Gummy Mask: +50% to 75% Goo, +30% to +20% Goo Conversion, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +10% Instant Conversion added. Passive cost also changed to 30, with Gummy's Abilities adding +3 stack instead of +1. ******* Demon Mask: x2 to x1.5 Red Pollen, +50% to 25% Bomb Pollen, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +30% Instant Red Conversion and +20% Pollen added ******* Diamond Mask: x2 to x1.5 Blue Pollen, +50% to +25% Pollen from Bees, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +30% Instant Blue Conversion and +20% Pollen added, +200% Honey From Tokens removed. ****** Badge changes ******* Battle badge Master and Grandmaster reduced (100k to 50k, 2m to 1m) ******* Ability Badge Master and Grandmaster reduced (2.5m to 1m, 50m to 10m) ******* Sunflower badges bonus changed to +10%/+20%/+30%/+40%/+50% Capacity ******* Mushroom badges bonus changed to +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% Instant Red Conversion ******* Blue Flower badges bonus changed to +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% Instant Blue Conversion ******* Pineapple badges bonus changed to +3%/+6%/+9%/+12%/+15% Instant White Conversion ******* Coconut and Pepper badges added ****** Mob drop rates buffed ****** Stump Field is more dominated to blue ****** Evictions are now unobtainable. Any evictions owned are now gone from the player's inventory ****** Sparkles from faces now cover 13 flowers instead of 4 ****** Vicious Bee's Impale Ability can now miss like a normal attack ***** Existing Changes ****** If a player owns the Diamond Mask, the parkour to it remains lit forever ****** Eggs can be used in hive slots even if it is filled with a bee already ****** Fireflies move quicker. They also drop individual Moon Charm tokens, meaning that players will only see their Moon Charm token, rather than race for it ****** New tier for Snail Amulet: Supreme ****** Rogue Vicious Bee now has a gifted variant which yields higher Stinger drops. In addition, players earn a bonus 5 Stingers per day first kill ***** Bug Fixes ****** Clover badges now properly award the bonus luck ****** The "Unlimited Gumdrop" buff from the Glue Dispenser now counts towards the Gummy Morph